U.S. Publication No. 2015/0027110 discloses an elastic element preloading an axially movable turbine. U.S. Publication No. 2014/0097055 discloses a torque converter with a turbine piston, which is an axially movable turbine used as a piston of a lockup clutch. U.S. Publication No. 2016/0116041 discloses a torque converter including an impeller, a turbine-piston drivable by the impeller, and an annular lockup resistance member.